<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon A Different Journey Kalos Arc XY Quest by ShinyHunter136</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244855">Pokemon A Different Journey Kalos Arc XY Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136'>ShinyHunter136</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Littlest Pet Shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pathways To Performance Partnering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>We met Nini and we helped her out. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Light and Dark Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday April the 21st 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Carl and we helped him out. </p><p>We watched the movie and we gave the thumbs up sign. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Stealthy Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>We met up with Sanpei again and we met Saizo. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Gregory evolved into Frogadier and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Race For Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 22nd 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Serena's mom Grace for the very first time and she loved her daughter's two Pokemon. </p><p>Serena defeated her mother Grace in a Skiddo race and she can stay on the Pokemon journey. </p><p>Grace found out that Serena wants to be a Pokemon Performer and she wished her good luck. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Facing The Grand Design</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>We met up with Officer Jenny again and we helped her out. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Slippery Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday April the 23rd 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Ash caught a wild nonshiny male Goomy and he nicknamed the Pokemon Grant. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One For The Goomy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>Grant overcame the fear of Fairy Type Pokemon and he became friends with Derek. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Thawing An Icy Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday April the 24th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Ramos and we helped him out. </p><p>We saved the wild nonshiny Vanillite and she got reunited with her friends. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Green Green Grass Types of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>We defeated the Gym Leader Ramos and we got the Plant Badge. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Under The Pledging Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Sunday April the 25th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We got the stolen presents back and we got thanked by the Trainers. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Showcase Debut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>Serena lost in her Pokemon Showcase and she's really sad. </p><p>Shauna won in her Pokemon Showcase and she's really happy. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. An Oasis Of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday April the 26th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We defeated the wild nonshiny male Grumpig bully and we got thanked by the Spoinks. </p><p>Grant evolved into Sligoo and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Future Is Now Thanks To Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>Leon evolved into Luxray and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.</p><p>Clemont left our group and he went back to the Lumiose City Pokemon Gym. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.</p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Fork In The Road! A Parting of the Ways!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday April the 27th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Beatrice and we met Dr. White. </p><p>We stopped the Pokemon Hunter together and he got arrested by Officer Jenny. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Battling With Elegance and a Big Smile!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>Serena lost to her rival Aria and she's really sad. </p><p>Delaney evolved into Braixen and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Good Friends Great Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday April the 28th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met up with Tierno again and he showed off the new Pokemon. </p><p>Grant evolved into Goodra and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>Bonnie found two Pokemon Eggs in the bushes and she kept one for her big brother. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Confronting The Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>Clemont rejoined our group and he got the brown Egg from Bonnie. </p><p>We stopped Belmondo and he got arrested by Officer Jenny.</p><p>Bonnie's Egg hatched into an Ultra Shiny female Bagon and she nicknamed her Sarah.</p><p>Clemont's Egg hatched into a nonshiny male Eevee and he nicknamed the Pokemon Justin. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Moment of Lumiose Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 29th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We defeated the Gym Leader and we got the Voltage Badge. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Garchomp's Mega Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>We met up with Professor Sycamore again and he showed off the Mega Garchomp. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Defending The Homeland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday April the 30th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We met Keenan and we helped him out. </p><p>Shannon my Ultra Shiny Kommo-o popped out of her Luxury Ball and she took the Florge's Moonblast Move. </p><p>Shannon crashed into the tree and she died from her injuries. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Beyond The Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>We saved the wild Floette and we got some berries from the wild Florges. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>The Florges apologized to me for killing Shannon and I didn't accept it. </p><p>I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and I put it in the last pouch of my purple backpack. </p><p>Ash released Grant the Goodra and he promised to come back. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. So You're Having A Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 1st 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We defeated the wild Pangoro and we gave them more food. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Scary Hospitality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>We saw the ghost of Lon and it scared us. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Fashionable Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 2nd 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We met Blossom,Katherine,Kali,Linnea,Sawyer and Valerie. </p><p>Sawyer lost to the Gym Leader Valerie and she gave him a rematch date. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fairy Type Trickery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>We defeated the Gym Leader Valerie and we got the Fairy Badge. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Rivals Today and Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday May the 3rd 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>Ash defeated Sawyer and he got some $. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Not So Flying Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>Harrison found a Pokemon Egg and he gave it to Ash. </p><p>The Egg hatched and it revealed a nonshiny male Noibat. </p><p>Ash caught Noibat and he nicknamed the Pokemon Nathaniel. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Relay In The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 4th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Ornithol and we met Orson.</p><p>Ash entered the Sky Relay and he got 2nd place. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Frenzied Factory Fiasco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 5th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We visited the Pokeball Factory and we saw the different Pokeballs.</p><p>Sarah evolved and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.</p><p>Bonnie looked at Clemont and she showed him the Pokemon Ranger poster.</p><p>Bonnie reached into her yellow purse and she pulled out Taylor's Pokeball.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Performing With Fiery Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 6th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We met up with Miette again and she showed off her new Pokemon.</p><p>Serena lost in her Pokemon Performance and she's really sad. </p><p>I entered the Pokemon Performance and I won the princess key. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Rotom's Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 7th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We met Mantle and we met Weston. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A Festival Trade? A Festival Farewell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 8th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We met Count Pumpka and we helped him out. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Over The Mountain of Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday May the 10th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We saved the wild Snover and we got berries from the wild Abomasnow.</p><p>Oran,Pecha and Sitrus. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Adventures In Running Errands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 11th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Nurse Joy and we helped her out when the power in the Pokemon Center went out. </p><p>Dalton evolved into Diggersby and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.</p><p>Collin evolved into Quilladin and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>Justin evolved into Jolteon and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Mending A Broken Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 12th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Preston broke Delaney's branch and she yelled at him.</p><p>We met Woodward and we helped him out.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. A Legendary Photo Op</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 13th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We met up with Trevor again and he showed off the new Pokemon.</p><p>Ash defeated Trevor and he got some $.</p><p>Tristan evolved into Talonflame and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Tiny Caretaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 14th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We saved the nonshiny female Tyrunt and we took it back to the nearby research laboratory. </p><p>Bonnie caught the Tyrunt and she nicknamed her Trinity. </p><p>Trinity evolved into Tyrantrum and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A Trip Down Memory Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>We got lost in the cave and Clemont told us all about how he met Dalton. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. A Frolicking Find In The Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 15th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed. </p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Serena caught a nonshiny female Eevee and she nicknamed her Sierra. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Lights Camera Pika!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 16th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Frank and we met Jean.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Tag Team Battle Inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday May the 17th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met up with Shauna and Tierno again.</p><p>Shauna and Tierno showed off their evolved Starter Pokemon.</p><p>Ash and Serena won in their Multi Battle.  </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. A Performance Pop Quiz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 18th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Nini,Serena,Shauna and I entered the Pokemon Performance together.</p><p>Nini and Shauna lost.</p><p>Serena and I advanced to the next round.</p><p>Serena lost to me and I won the next Princess Key.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Cloudy Fate Bright Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 19th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later. </p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We met up with Professor Sycamore again and he told us about Gregory's past. </p><p>We met Carrie,Charlene and Olympia. </p><p>Olympia used her power and she showed us what the future looked like. </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. All Eyes on The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 20th 2027.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>We defeated the Gym Leader Olympia and we got the Psychic Badge.  </p><p>Bonnie saw a Pokemon Ranger and she showed her the poster.</p><p>Bonnie got a green School Capture Styler and she put it into her yellow purse. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. </p><p>The Chapter Ends and so does the series. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>